Sleeping Beauty
by DCWinters
Summary: Pasithea was Salazar Slytherins' sister, she was born from nothing. The abilities she had gotten from him and the Tree of Life, it wouldn't be a surprise that she was very powerful. When she's put into a long sleep, almost eternal, when the time comes and she is needed, a friend of comes to awaken her.
1. Pasithea

_In the beginning..._

_Instead of ending in bloodshed...a life begins in bloodshed..._

_The child with a life bigger then any Seer could predict, and it all started with one small drop of blood._  
_And her name was..._  
**_Pasithea Slytherin_**

_Here our story starts..._

Pasithea Slytherin was the sister of one of the founders of Hogwarts, a school for Witches and Wizards. Her brother Salazar was a cold-hearted man, yet she cared for him deeply. The darkness in his heart never affected her, at least that's what she would say. It seemed she never noticed how he was and of course, she didn't. Although she would soon wish she had seen it all along. Salazar wasn't all bad though, he did care for Pasithea and his best friend was Godric Gryffindor.

Pasithea was born in the dead of winter, although the story of her birth is perceived to be a myth, a simple fairytale. When Salazar was young, before he became one of the most well-known wizards, before the Slytherin house was born, he was lonely. In a forest where he would read beneath a tree, he wished he wasn't alone, the tree he sat under was obviously not a normal tree.

Magic flowed through the roots of this tree, soon Salazar built his plan. The tree was given the name 'Life Giver' soon after, with a quick slash of his arm, blood dripped down onto a root from this tree, Life would soon bloom.

The snow on the ground landed in a perfect circle around the tree, where the flowers would never die, the grass would never turn yellow and die, everything lived in the circle of the tree. Salazar waited for something to happen, his heart yearned for there to be something, anything! Soon he would fall asleep there as the minutes turned into hours when he awoke a small child was curled up in the grass next to him. And Pasithea was born!

She was like any other girl, except the blood from her brother gave her the powers of a witch, and the magic from the tree, she was a little different. Yet she loved to climb trees, could speak to snakes, and read as many books as she could. Salazar took her in as a sister, they were always together, until the darkness in his heart grew.

The feud grew between Godric and Salazar, it would only lead to pain for Pasithea. Salazar knew she was growing angry with him, all he could do was watch as she began to fight against him and her rebellious nature grew. Beginning to be fed up with her as she took Godric's side in most arguments, he knew what must be done. The tree of life was connected to his sister, it would move around and follow wherever she went in a certain distance, it had found a home in the Forest outside of Hogwarts.

A life beginning with blood shall end with blood.

At least that's what he thought.

Salazar brought Pasithea to the tree, yet she didn't recognize it right away.

They began to argue about Salazar's issue with muggle-born witches and wizards, his anger grew with each word they spat at each other, soon his plan was set in motion, if he killed her, he would also kill the tree, with a heart it created so it shall end. His motions were quick, not quick enough for Pasithea to realize what was happening, the dagger went through her heart and hit the tree, all too quickly did the light fade from her eyes. Salazar left his sister as fast as he could, little did he know, his actions wouldn't kill her, just send her into a long sleep.

The branches and the vines that had grown around the tree were quick to action, wrapping around her as quick as they could, protecting her from the outside world as the tree began to heal her. Only once would she wake up for just a few seconds, only to fall back asleep once more.

The legend of Pasitheas' disappearance grew, only a few would truly know what had happened to her until she would be ready to wake up.


	2. 1 Centuries

Years turned into decades, which quickly turned into centuries.

Pasithea had only awoken once, the exact moment Tom Riddle was born, the Tree of Life alerted her and for just a few seconds did she awake. When the First Wizarding War began she didn't stir, it seemed as though the tree sensed the war wasn't a great need for Pasithea's magic, the years of the war were short. Soon came a time she was beginning to be needed. Her name was in the air, as was the news of Lily and James Potter.

While she lay slumbering inside of the Tree of Life, an old wizard with a long white beard slowly came to Privet Drive, he lifted the Deluminator to each street light as he walked by, as he did a small tabby cat followed him closely behind, only after awhile did it alert him to her presence, "I should have suspected you would be here, Professor McGonagall." With those words, did she slowly become a human again, "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." She greeted as they began to hurry to 4 Privet Drive, "Is it true, Albus?" The professor asked him, "I am afraid so, Minerva." He responded quietly to her question.

"What about the boy?" She asked, "Hagrid is bringing him." Minerva McGonagall was one of the few witches and wizards that have known the truth about Pasithea she knew very well in the years to come, the Wizard World would need her, she struggled to keep up with the older wizard's stride. "Do you think it to be wise? To trust him with something like this?" She furrowed her brows at this statement from Albus, "I would trust Hagrid with my life." He answered her just as he spoke a light from the sky shone down on them as a roaring of what sounded like an engine went through the air.

A bushy-haired man clutched the child to his chest as he landed and quickly got off of the motorbike to greet both of the professors, "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." He addressed them quickly, "No problems I trust." Albus spoke, "No sir, little tyke fell asleep as we were flying." Hagrid handed over the child very carefully.

Minerva tried her best to convince Albus not to leave young Harry Potter here with the Dursleys, it didn't matter to her if they were family, she knew how horrid they would be.

"This child will be famous, there won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name." McGonagall told him, "Exactly, he's better off growing up away from that." Albus told her and softly placed the child on the doorstep of the home. "What about the girl?" She asked him, "Why hasn't she awoken?" Albus turned to the Professor, "When needed, Pasithea's time shall come, for now...she shall sleep." As he spoke to her, Hagrid sniffled and wiped his eyes clear of tears, "There, there Hagrid. After all, it's not really goodbye at all."

With a swift movement he left a letter addressed to the Dursleys and bid goodbye to the boy, "Pasithea will awaken when this child needs her." Albus, Hagrid, and McGonagall slowly went their own ways, with the tragedy of what had happened fresh in their minds.

Yet the only thing Minerva could truly think of was the girl sleeping in the tree.


End file.
